1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to displays, and, more specifically, to a multi-directional high visibility display for exhibiting and merchandising products in a retail establishment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A very important, if not critical, factor in the successful merchandising of products is the visibility of the product in a retail establishment. Manufacturers and distributors of products frequently vie for optimum, generally highly trafficked, locations in retail establishments which will expose their product or products to the maximum number of potential purchasers. However, clearly, not all products can be located in prime locations, such as the areas in and around the checkout stations. Of necessity, most products are relegated to being displayed within the main aisles that exist in large retail stores and discount stores and warehouse outlets.
Numerous attempts have been made to maximize the exposure of products within such establishments. Typically, products are mounted on displays that are supported by clips or otherwise, facing a direction substantially perpendicular to the length direction of the aisle. While such displays are preferable to having the product simply placed on shelves, and shoppers who pass through the aisles can better see the products so displayed, the visibility of such products quickly deteriorates as the shopper moves upstream or downstream of the location of the display and the angles of observation in relation to the longitudinal direction of the aisle approach zero.
Other displays have been used which are frequently large, cumbersome and expensive. In most of such instances, the displays are cumbersome to use and inconvenient to store after the retail establishment decides to temporarily or permanently suspends the exhibition of the product(s). This requires the merchant to either store the display, which may be bulky, or to discard a costly piece of equipment.